Mírame, ¿puedes escucharme?
by whatsername21
Summary: Aquella tarde, Ichigo y Rukia por primera vez quisieron gritar y escucharse. Antes del final, sostuvieron una última conversación que nadie escuchó, ¿ni siquiera ellos mismos? Una mirada vale más que mil palabras.


¡Hola a todos! Gracias por entrar acá, éste es mi primer fanfic, mi primera historia con personajes que no son míos (todos son de Tite Kubo, completamente) Y la verdad es que no sé qué tal quedó. Está un poco romanticón y cursi, no sé si sea buena con esas escenas. Creo que la próxima vez que escriba debería ser algo mucho más ligero. Pero es que me inspiré a la 1 de la madrugada y he terminado a las 3, y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste.  
Adoro las críticas, así que siéntanse completamente libres de hacerlas, como es mi primera vez, debe faltarme mucho por aprender, así que espero que me ayuden a crecer en ese aspecto. De verdad se los agradecería increíblemente.  
Básicamente trata de esa eterna mirada que sostuvieron Ichigo y Rukia cuando se despidieron... y todo lo que yo sentí que se dijeron en ella. Para mí, fue una conversación que sólo ellos entablaron, sin más nada alrededor que su mundo. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, sí? please, s'il vous plaît, por favor, te kudasai :))) Jajaja muchas gracias! (los diálogos en negrita significan lo que intentaban decir sus miradas)  
Gracias a Alanis Morissette y su canción Everything que me medio inspiró para esto, YO TE AMO ALANIS

* * *

**Mírame, ¿puedes escucharme?**

_Lo que resisto, persiste y habla más alto de lo que sé._

_Lo que resisto, tú amas no importa qué tan bajo o alto yo vaya._

Ellos eran especiales, de eso no cabía duda. Y cada parte de su relación también lo era. Cada cosa que los rodeaba, cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Eran únicos. Muchos, para este punto, se habrían declarado ya su amor, porque eso era lo que debía significar ese sentimiento, ¿cierto?, aquél que sentían cada que se miraban como si supiesen y conociesen en profundidad la miseria y gracia del otro.

Era cierto que el mundo a su alrededor podía cambiar con esa mirada. Si uno estaba feliz y el otro era desgraciado, bastaba con aquellos ojos que hablaban mil emociones, para caer ambos en desesperación, hasta que ella, la más fuerte emocionalmente, siempre salía adelante y él era también sacado a la superficie con su ayuda.

Era cierto todo esto y más, que él sentía alivio en sus hombros, que ella nunca se sentía más segura que cuando estaba a su alrededor, pero, ¿era esto amor, amistad? No, ninguno.

Era algo que no tenía nombre, ni intenciones de tenerlo. Eran un mundo distinto que se creaba en cada paso que daban juntos, donde luchaban y sabían, con certeza placentera, que darían la vida por el otro. Puede sonar a amistad, pero era más grande. Puede sonar a amor, pero era más profundo. No tenía sentido nombrarlo, porque cuando se trataba de ellos dos, los nombres, las palabras y las explicaciones sobraban y se hacían absurdas.

Sin embargo, cuando las cosas se hacen tan grandiosas, hasta el punto en el que no pueden ser controladas, no importa cuánto uno resista, saldrán a flote y martillarán. Es allí cuando la vida debe seguir la corriente del destino, debe seguir su curso natural y sus emociones inevitables, porque si no, sólo se sufrirá, sólo se terminará ahogado en las cosas que no pueden ser entendidas. En cuanto a este par, vaya, era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿No me escuchas?- gritó Rukia bastante enojada, arrojándole a Kon, que gritó desesperado "¡NOOOO, NEE-SAN!", ella llevaba rato hablándole y ahora estaba segura de que él llevaba el mismo rato sin escucharla. Ichigo arrastraba aquel sentimiento de perdición y miedo que tanto temía Rukia y ahora eso la estaba sacando de sus casillas, le frustraba verlo así y le desesperaba que, de repente, no pudiese sentir esa calidez, esa valentía de él que siempre solía calmarla y olvidarse de todo lo malo que había pasado o pudiera pasar.

-Ah, sí, lo siento, Rukia…- Aquel chico le dirigió una mirada rápida, cargada de inquietud y melancolía en esos dulces ojos marrones que ella tanto apreciaba. Ichigo, volviendo luego a concentrarse en sus deberes y apartando a Kon hacia el suelo, pareció desconectarse de nuevo. Ese día se encontraban en su habitación, pasando el rato como tantas otras tardes, sin hacer nada en particular, tan sólo esperando hollows, tan sólo acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro, por tantos meses añorada. Ella no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado y recordó de repente aquel día agridulce en el que tuvo que despedirse de él, por la pérdida total de sus poderes como shinigami. La mirada de Ichigo le recordó cómo se sintió cuando se enteró que no podría volver a verlo.

Al principio, lo había supuesto. Todo estaba bien, ella se sentía feliz. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo y más pensaba en ello, le había empezado a costar creerlo, caer en cuenta de que ésa era la realidad. Quiso retroceder el tiempo, encontrar otra respuesta, otra salida, ¡debía haberla, demonios! Siempre pensó que ese momento llegaría en algún punto y creyó estar preparada. Ya se había despedido de él una vez, lo había extrañado, se había sentido vacía, pero pudo soportarlo, sabía que él siempre estaría esperándola, estaría allí, para cuando debieran afrontar una nueva aventura, pues la batalla de invierno era un destino seguro y eso garantizaría su reencuentro. Sin embargo, esa vez había sido distinto, ya no había Aizen ni amenazas para el mundo humano o la Sourusosaeti, ya no había ni siquiera reiatsu restante en el cuerpo de Ichigo, ya no había lugar para ella en su mundo. Lo sombrío de este pensamiento hizo que le fuera muy difícil fingir una sonrisa y una actitud objetiva y positiva sobre lo que venía. Aún así, se mantuvo bastante sobria.

Pero en esos días, mientras Ichigo dormía y descansaba de todo, perdiendo poco a poco sus poderes, Rukia entró a su habitación, como hizo casi todos los días de ese larguísimo mes, para acompañarlo. Se repartía su tiempo en ayudar a establecer el equilibrio en la Sociedad de Almas y visitar el mundo real, para poder despedirse de Ichigo como era debido. De repente, cuando lo veía allí acostado, se sintió extraña. Sintió una necesidad de posesión inexplicable, aquel muchacho de expresión impasible y cabellos naranjas que dormía en completa paz le pertenecía. Necesitó, de pronto, saber que él era suyo y que nadie más nunca podría tenerlo. Pensó que estaba actuando como una idiota y se reprendió, pero él estaba allí y ella no podía ignorarlo. Colocó su mano temblorosa sobre el pecho de Ichigo y sintió su calidez. Él siempre había sido tan cálido… con ese pensamiento y sin darse cuenta, fue acercándose más a él, atraída por una fuerza que no lograba comprender, hasta que terminó acurrucada en su hermosa figura, sintiéndose viva, en paz, feliz, protegida. Todo su cuerpo sentía la respiración de Ichigo y la sincronizaba de manera instantánea con la de él, escuchaba su corazón latir, un corazón que ella deseaba que sólo fuese suyo, que sólo albergara su recuerdo, la pena de perderla, lo sujetó fuertemente. Deseó de repente que él la extrañara con todas sus fuerzas y ella, aun cuando estaba allí tan cerca de él, tan cerca como nunca, lo extrañó como jamás lo había hecho y las lágrimas se derramaron en su rostro con naturalidad. Ese imbécil le haría una falta enorme, ¿con quién pelearía ahora?

Sin embargo, ésa no era ella. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó rápidamente y sonrió para verlo una vez más. No tenía por qué estar triste, todo había resultado como era debido. Todos estaban a salvo, él estaba vivo, bien. Podría por fin vivir esa vida normal que tanto deseó y ella sería feliz por él, porque al menos no lo había perdido, ambos habían sobrevivido.

Pocos días después, él despertó y llegó el momento de despedirse. Recordaba ese momento tan vívidamente, había significado mucho para ella, la manera en como él la miro, como se miraron. Una sola sangre, un solo ser en un mundo eterno, en una despedida. Tuvieron una larga y última conversación que nadie más escuchó.

_-__**¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Te ves como un idiota**_- miró ella inquisitiva, un poco burlona.

-_**…**_- La mirada de Ichigo era insegura, pero cariñosa. Parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer.

-_**Ya di algo, me estás molestando. Ya, yo estaré bien, todos lo estaremos gracias a ti, puedes estar tranquilo, has hecho suficiente**__- _lo observó, exasperada.

_-__**¿Por qué?**__-_ Respondió por fin Ichigo, en sus ojos un sutil dejo de frustración.

-_**¿Por qué…qué cosa?**__-_ Preguntó Rukia, la mirada extrañada.

-_**¿Por qué debería estar feliz?**_- Soltó al fin Ichigo, relajando un poco el semblante, ahora hablando con más confianza y siendo más él mismo- _**Sé que eres detestable y todo, debería aliviarme el librarme de ti, pero ¿de verdad no te afecta no tenerme de nuevo?**_-

_-__**…Imbécil**__- _No esperaba que él dijera algo así, aunque no hubiera sido muy sutil, esto era demasiado viniendo de él y peor, describía sus sentimientos perfectamente, ¿de verdad él se sentía igual?

-_**¿Ah, ahora qué, enana?**_- Ichigo empezaba a impacientarse

-_**…**_- Ahora era ella la callada.

-_**¡Basta! Di algo, mierda**_- aquella tonta sí que sabía estresarlo.

-_**Lo siento, nunca pensé que dirías algo así-**_ Su mirada se había vuelto comprensible y finalmente sentía que conectaba toda su alma con él.

-_**Es sólo que… quizá no sea bueno hablando de mí, ya lo sé. Pero nunca te veré de nuevo y quería darte las gracias, Rukia- **_Sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad, querían expresar todo aquello que nunca había dicho, quería ser el guardián de ella por siempre. Quería su voz y su presencia junto a él, quería agradecerle por haberle brindado eso durante todo este tiempo.

-_**Yo… Oh… Kurosaki-kun, ¡eres tan kawaii!-**_ ¡Vaya idiota!, ¿por qué dijo una cosa así? Era esa mirada, no la dejaba pensar bien… pero se sentía tan natural a la vez, esa intensidad, esa vida fluyendo a través de él, ella la conocía tan bien, se sentía a salvo.

-**¡**_**DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ! Bah, maldita, deberías desaparecer de una vez**_- Dijo Ichigo con una mirada que no resultaba congruente con sus palabras, parecía sentirse cómodo, todo esto era de ellos, estas situaciones, ¿cómo se podía ser más feliz?, sonrió dentro de sus ojos cafés y ella lo notó.

-_**Lo siento… siento haber vuelto tu vida un desastre- **_respondió ella con una sonrisa triste en sus azules y oscuros ojos.

- _**No, fue un placer. Yo quería proteger a la gente que quiero y sólo pude hacerlo gracias a ti, no puedo describir cuánto significó todo esto para mí-**_ Desbordaba una ternura que nunca había demostrado, esto no sería fácil, Rukia intentó desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

-_**Pero… deberías pensar un poco más en ti- **_dijo vacilante. Pensó un momento y su semblante se tornó ahora claramente más triste y taciturno- _**Arriesgaste tu vida demasiadas veces, exigiste demasiado de ti mismo, ¿estarás realmente bien, sin tus poderes? Simplemente, me cuesta pensar que las cosas no cambiarán.**_

_**-Valió la pena cada vez.- **_de repente, se quedó callado, analizando lo que ella había dicho. ¿Estaría realmente bien? Sin sus poderes todo sería distinto. Ella había cambiado su mundo radicalmente y ahora podía volver a tener una vida normal, pero ¿se sentiría normal, bien, satisfecho? Claro que sí, se convenció, y retomó de nuevo una posición más optimista –_**Haré lo mismo que hacía antes de conocerte, todos estaremos bien. Esta era mi obligación, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué más esperabas que hiciera?- **_su ánimo cambió rápidamente, parecía estar un poco molesto ahora, no entendía por qué -_**¿Que no aceptara para poder quedarme contigo? ¿Eso querías? –**_ Ya no pensaba muy bien en lo que decía, en lo que expresaba su mirada, todo se había vuelto un poco turbio y él mismo no sabía a dónde estaba intentando llegar.

-_**¡No es eso! ¿Por qué querría algo así?**_- No sabía si estar indignada o avergonzada, ¿qué pasaba? De verdad eso no era lo que ella esperaba, este momento debía llegar, ella lo sabía. Repentinamente, recordó aquella tarde en la que lo quiso sólo para él, y se preguntó cuánto le afectaba realmente esto a Ichigo. Tímidamente, se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente de manera inquisitiva- _**¿Tú habrías querido algo así?, ¿quisieras quedarte conmigo?, ¿me extrañarás?**_

_**-¿Eh? Yo… demonios- **_Rukia lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca imaginó que se tornaría tan directa, así, sin avisar, aunque ella siempre había sido así. Decidió que ya no tenía nada que perder, ésta era la última vez, su última oportunidad para que ella supiera cuánto, cuánto valía todo esto para él, cuánto sabía que sufriría, cuánto le dolía realmente que todo terminara así. Ella era la única persona del mundo en la que él sentía que podía dejar el peso de su mundo. Sabía que nunca existiría de nuevo alguien en quien llegara a confiar tanto y por el resto de su vida, sabía que tendría que cargar con el peso de su añoranza, sabía que tendría que fingir, pretender que no le importaba ya no ser capaz de proteger. Pero ella todavía estaba allí, para entenderlo, para darle ánimos. Ya no tenía sentido resistirse a la causa natural de las cosas. La necesitaba, por ese corto momento, la necesitó más que nunca, esa era la única verdad que conocía. Decidió que ya no había nada más que sacrificar, lo había sacrificado todo.- _**Sí, por supuesto. Desearía quedarme contigo por el resto de mi vida, desearía tener el poder de mover los engranajes del destino a mi antojo. Mi vida sin ti será un infierno, el infierno que era antes de que llegaras. Sé que comenzará a llover y no parará. Te necesitaré todos los días, necesitaré que me grites, que me hagas entrar en razón. Necesitaré que me entiendas y te entienda, necesitaré saber que eres mía, que eres mi mayor tesoro a proteger. Necesitaré toda una vida para que estés cerca de mí y seas mi refugio y yo sea el tuyo. Necesitaré a Zangetsu para protegerte, para desafiar el destino, para gritarle a todo el mundo que somos tú y yo quienes decidimos nuestro camino. Un camino juntos… que desearía... que existiera. Si tan sólo pudiera decírtelo en palabras, sé que me entiendes. Sé que conoces mi mirada mejor que nadie, sé que conoces mi alma como nunca nadie ha podido conocerla. Gracias por parar la lluvia, gracias por ser mi sol, enana. ¿Voy a extrañarte? No tienes una idea. Tu voz, tu olor y tus ojos, esos ojos… Yo te...  
**_

-Adiós, Ichigo- Rukia desapareció, ¿por qué no fueron capaces de dirigirse una sola palabra? ¿Tan orgullosos eran? Tan poco valía todo… Pero esa mirada, ella la recordaría, por el resto de su vida. Él sólo pudo sonreír y esperar que el mensaje de su alma hubiera llegado exitosamente, "hasta pronto, Kuchiki Rukia".

El cielo aún seguía de un color muy claro, pero la luna ya se había colado en él, parecía que un poco más temprano, para ser cómplice de lo que venía a continuación. Las ligeras manchas de las nubes se paseaban por aquella manta azul, libremente, riendo mientras la brisa les hacía cosquillas y las hacía moverse. Algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, había estado mirando a la ventana sin decir nada, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que Ichigo le hablaba, muy de cerca.

-¡ENANA!, al fin despiertas, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, ¿no estabas diciéndome algo?- la observaba molesto y con impaciencia, se había levantado de la silla y se había dirigido a su cama, donde estaba la chica sentada. La distancia que los separaba ahora era mucho más corta, pero la mirada triste de Ichigo continuaba allí.

-Yo… lo siento, Ichigo- respondió desconcertada, odiaba esa mirada que tenía, ella había regresado para quitársela de encima. Ahora que Ichigo estaba recuperando sus poderes, ella había ido al mundo real para advertirle que tuviese cuidado. Prácticamente se había escapado del Seireitei, pues allí empezaban a sospechar sobre los nuevos poderes de Ichigo y no estaban muy contentos con su "manera de recuperarlos". Rukia debía ayudar a Ichigo a mantenerlo en secreto y había sido gracias a su orgulloso hermano, que pudo regresar al mundo real. Parecía que después de todo apreciaba a Ichigo (¿quizás?), o sólo quería lo mejor para su hermana.

Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien a qué se debían los ánimos de Ichigo. Recuperar sus poderes estaba empezando a ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo esperada y él estaba cada vez más preocupado por Karin y por las advertencias de su amigo "Fullbring" sobre Urahara, no era que Ichigo no confiase en el sombrerero, pero había demasiadas incógnitas en el aire. Sentía cada vez más que la gente a su alrededor corría peligro desde el ataque a Orihime e Ishida y de nuevo, él no podía hacer nada.

-Lo que te decía es que dejes de actuar como un imbécil. Ya sabíamos que no sería tarea fácil recuperar tus poderes y que tampoco tendrías mucho apoyo externo, pero ¡al menos los estás recuperando!, si eso es lo que quieres de verdad, entonces no sabes lo afortunado que eres. Deja de quejarte, ¡pareces un niño malcriado! Si quieres de verdad proteger a tu familia, empieza por esforzarte más y quítate la cara de idiota que no ayuda en nada. De nada sirve tenerte lástima, yo no te tengo lástima, nadie te la tiene. Así que deja de hacerte el sufrido, sólo estás haciendo el ridículo y yo sé muy bien que esa no es la clase de persona que eres. Créeme, te conozco.-

Ichigo sonrió, sabía que ella lo conocía, mejor que nadie. Bah, cómo odiaba que siempre tuviera la razón, pero no podía hacer nada. Debía entrar en acción, eso era cierto. Sólo le faltaba saber que ella estaría con él, para recobrar los ánimos perdidos. No podía creer que hubiera regresado, tanto resistió el dolor de no verla, y estaba allí, frente a él. Y aún, él seguía resistiéndose y ella también, ¿por cuánto más?

-Rukia, estamos haciendo el ridículo, ¿lo sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eh? Ése serías tú, descerebrado, yo no tengo nada que ver- respondió Rukia sin comprender del todo a que se debía ese cambio.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó, cada vez acercándose más a ella y un poco nervioso, pero expectante – Te extrañé tanto, enana. No pienso desperdiciar un solo momento más, tendrás que disculparme.- Tomó su rostro, su pequeño y delicado rostro, era tan hermosa, tan blanca, tan pura. No pudo evitar acercarla hacia él y rozar sus labios con los suyos, dudoso, pero certero de lo que hacía. La miró con la misma intensidad de aquella tarde, cuando debieron separar sus caminos, y ella sintió que su corazón no podía latir más rápido, sintió cómo su alma se volvía una con la de él, una vez más. Esa mirada, la había echado tanto de menos, habían sido tan miserables sus días sin esos ojos, sin esa voz… quería parar, eso que hacían no estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente, nunca había pasado por una experiencia parecida, "¡maldición!, ¿por qué no enseñaban este tipo de tonterías humanas en la Academia Shinigami?" pensó y rió para sus adentros, ¿cómo terminó siendo tan humana? Entendió que había aprendido en ese mundo real algo que nunca habría podido aprender en la Sociedad de Almas: No hay fuerza ni poder en este universo que pueda parar los sentimientos y emociones más sinceros, ¿para qué parar, para qué engañarse? Le regresó la mirada confiada, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, ¡a quién le importa! Y él la besó tiernamente y luego con pasión y necesidad. Y ella le correspondió. Aunque no podía creerlo, había más de una manera de conectar tu alma con la de otra persona. Aquel "lazo" nunca fue más fuerte, nunca los acercó tanto, nunca se sintió tan familiar. Se descubrieron, todo lo que habían ocultado, todo lo que habían guardado para sí durante tanto tiempo. En sus bocas, en las caricias que nacían desde la naturaleza de desearse por tanto tiempo. Su cuello níveo y su suave piel. Ichigo sintió que la vida cobraba un sentido totalmente distinto, de ahora en adelante, sólo viviría para ella, para tocarla como ahora podía tocarla, para su lengua, su boca, su interior y todo lo que le faltaba por descubrir, por conquistar.

Su cálido pecho, sus brazos fuertes. "Es más cálido cuando está despierto y activo" pensó divertida Rukia, que no podía satisfacerse de él, lo quiso suyo durante tanto tiempo, resistió en su memoria el recuerdo de su piel y su aroma, para no extrañarlo tanto. Solía imaginarlo sentado a las afueras de la mansión Kuchiki, con su kimono, con sus ojos cerrados y su expresión seria. Solía sonreír tan sólo con eso, pero ¿cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo así? No habría nunca hombre que la hiciera sentir de esa forma, ya nada podía parar ese fiero sentimiento. Ichigo, el hombre de su alma, de su muerte. Profundizaron juntos sus besos y su cariño, su amor, que no era amor. O quizás sí, pero sería mejor no colocarle nombre.


End file.
